Le remède contre la dépression de Jiraiya
by unkwnown-xyz
Summary: Sakura est deprimé, Jiraiya va essayer de la consoler. LEMON Sakura x Jiraiya !
1. Chapter 1

**Le remède contre la dépression de Jiraiya**

Avertissement : Naruto et l'ensemble de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas dans le cas contraire le manga serait un hentai centré sur Sakura

Résumé : Suite à une autre rencontre houleuse avec Sasuke toujours à la solde d'Orochimaru, Sakura qui tient toujours à lui est déprimée en rentrant de mission…..mais Jiraiya a bien l'intention de consoler la charmante Kunoichi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux années s'étaient écoulé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke et quand enfin elle se retrouvait face à lui accompagné de Naruto et Sai et du Capitaine Yamato, le même scénario se reproduisit : Sasuke jouait clairement dans une autre league et en l'espace d'une minute écrasa Yamato, Sai et Naruto.

Sakura pétrifiée regardait Sasuke qui s'apprêtait à faire un jutsu pour semble-t-il en finir quand soudain Jiraiya apparut devant lui. Sasuke cessa alors son jutsu, il souhaitait se mesurer au célèbre Sanin pour tester sa force mais il savait que c'était risqué et qui plus est que des renforts de Konoha étaient peut-être déjà en chemin, son but étant toujours de tuer Itachi il lui sembla plus prudent d'abandonner le combat, il aurait bien d'autres occasions de tuer Naruto ou de se confronter au Sanin.

Sakura aidé de Jiraiya soigna du mieux qu'elle pu ses compagnons avant de retourner à Konoha pour qu'il passe un check-up. En sortant de l'hôpital ou ses compagnons allaient passés la nuit pour mieux récupérer Sakura éclata en sanglots en repensant à Sasuke et ce qu'il allait faire si Jiraiya n'était pas arrivé. Soudain elle sentit des bras l'entourer, c'était le vieux Sanin :  
- Je te raccompagne.  
Sakura d'abord troublé puis contente de ne pas être seule au moins jusqu'à chez elle répondit simplement :  
-D'accord.  
Sakura et Jiraiya furent rapidement devant l'appartement de la jeune kunoichi. Sur le pas de la porte elle lui dit les larmes aux yeux :  
-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Jiraiya était troublé par la beauté de la jeune fille, à 17 ans maintenant elle était son conteste la plus grande beauté de Konoha. Sa longue chevelure rose, ses grands yeux vert et sa peau crémeuse lui donnait l'air dans un ange mais s'était sans compter sur ses formes de diablesse que mettait en valeur sa robe moulante. Nul doute que n'importe quel homme se damnerait pour ne serait-ce qu'entr'apercevoir de tels trésors. Jiraiya ne supportant de voir pareille tristesse tenta de conforter Sakura :  
-Tu sais Sakura peu importe combien on le souhaite on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Sasuke a fait son choix, tout comme Orochimaru l'a fait avant lui, il faut l'accepter. Tu es belle, intelligente et la plus prometteuse des élèves de Tsunade, tu as un avenir brillant devant toi, il faut que tu arrête de lamenter et accepter sur le destin que Sasuke s'est choisit comme Tsunade et moi avons du le faire avec Orochimaru.  
Sakura à la fois émue et troublée par les paroles du Sanin ne peut s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, besoin que quelqu'un soit là ce soir.

Jiraiya d'abord surpris par la réaction de la jeune kunoichi ne put s'empêcher à son tour de la serrer contre lui, les cheveux de Sakura avaient une odeur de vanille que le Sanin humait avec délectation et bien malgré lui en la serrant contre lui il sentit son érection grossir contre le ventre de Sakura. Très vite gêné à la fois physiquement tellement son érection était importante et lui faisait presque mal et moralement vis-à-vis de la jeune protégée de Tsunade, Jiraiya tenta de balbutier quelques excuses :  
-Sakura, je…euh….je suis désolé.  
Puis soudain il sentit une main caresser sa douloureuse érection et Sakura lui souffla doucement :  
-Je ne veux pas rester seule ce soir.

Puis elle embrassa à pleine bouche le Sanin. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à Jiraiya pour se débarrasser de ses scrupules qui l'embrassa à son tour tout en posant ses mains sur ses fesses pour la ramener plus près de lui.

Sakura ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et attira Jiraiya dans sa chambre. Déjà le jeune Kunoichi avait dégrafé sa robe et ne portant pas de soutien-gorge elle se trouvait à présent uniquement vêtu d'une ravissante culotte blanche. Le Sanin était en admiration devant cette jeune beauté, Sakura était l'incarnation de la féminité, ses seins le subjuguait jamais il n'avait vu pareille merveille. Sakura qui commençait à s'impatienter le sortit de sa rêverie :  
-Tu comptes regarder encore longtemps ? Je t'assure que toucher est beaucoup plus amusant.  
Ni tenant plus Jiraiya s'approcha d'elle et prit son sein droit dans sa bouche et se mit à téter comme un nouveau-né tout en caressant son sein gauche de sa main. Les gémissements de SaKura lui firent comprendre qu'elle appréciait ce traitement et quand il sentit le pointe de son sein droit durcir sous les caresses de sa langue il passa au gauche pour lui faire part de la même attention. Sakura était aux anges et ses gémissements plaintifs était une douce une musique pour le Sanin. Jiraiya passa une main sur le devant la culotte et à son plus grand plaisir lui dit :  
-Hum, tu es trempée ma jeune Kunoichi.  
-Jiraiya, fais moi l'amour, vite, j'en meure d'envie.  
-Chut, patience ma jolie Sakura. Je veux d'abord gouter à tes délices.

C'est alors que Sanin déchira d'un geste rapide sa culotte et plaça sa tête entre les jambes de la jeune fille. Il commença alors lécher délicatement sa vulve se délectant de la cyprine de la jeune fille qui lui paraissait un nectar divin. Jiraiya n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi agréable, il pensait qu'il aurait pu passer le restant de sa vie à la déguster tout en écoutant ses doux gémissements. Sakura était pantelante et plaquait la tête de Jiraiya contre sa chatte qui tourmentait lentement son clitoris, elle n'en pouvait plus :  
-S'il te plait j'ai besoin de jouir, je t'en prie.  
Le Sanin commença alors un mouvement de succion sur son clitoris, les gémissements de sa jeune amante devinrent des cries et elle explosa littéralement lors de son orgasme tandis qu'il ne perdit pas un goute de sa divine cyprine.

Sakura reprit ses esprits pendant que Jiraiya lapait les dernières traces de son orgasme et repensa soudain à l'érection du Sanin qu'elle avait sentit si dur contre son ventre il y a quelques instants, il était temps de s'occuper de ceci.

Utilisant un ninjutsu pour déshabiller Sanin elle découvrit enfin son corps musclé malgré son âge et surtout son pénis fièrement dressé qui attendait son attention. Sakura n'était plus vierge, (elle avait perdu son pucelage avec Jounin médecin de Konoha qui avait l'avait séduite alors Tsunade l'avait envoyé en stage auprès de lui) ce n'était donc pas la première verge qu'elle voyait (d'autant que parfois à l'hôpital elle avait du examiner les parties de certains patients) pourtant le sexe de Jiraiya l'ensorcelait.-La verge du vieux Sanin se tenait devant elle fière, elle avait l'air d'une douceur envoutante et ce qui retenait surtout son attention c'était ses proportions plus que masives en comparaison avec ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à alors.  
Jiraiya l'a sortit alors de ses pensées :  
-Contente de ce que tu vois ? Je t'assure que c'est encore plus amusant de toucher.  
Sakura qui se remémorait les paroles qu'elle lui avait dîtes quelques instant auparavant lui dit d'une voix sexy tout en empoignant sa verge sculpturale :  
-Très contente.  
De sentir la frêle main de la jeune Kunoichi caresser lentement son pénis était un pur délice mais Sakura ne comptait pas en rester là, elle n'avait eut qu'un autre amant mais ce dernier étant plus âgé lui avait apprit comment satisfaire un homme. Elle porta alors sa tête à hauteur de la verge de Jiraiya puis passa très doucement sa langue sur le gland turgescent du vieux Sanin qui laissa échappé un râle de plaisir :  
-Tu aimes ça on dirait.  
-Sakura ….je…. t'en prie…  
Voyant l'état de Jiraiya, Sakura engloutit alors son gland puis commença un lent mouvement de succion sur son superbe sexe. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi doux et se ravissait de passer et repasser sa langue sur la longue verge du Sanin, jamais elle n'avait fait une fellation avec autant de passion. Jiraiya était au nirvana, la bouche de la jeune Kunoichi lui procurait un plaisir qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais connu avec d'autres femmes, il semblait qu'après avoir connu ça il pourrait mourir sur le champ si c'était le prix à payer pour un tel bonheur. Sakura continuait avec application à sucer son sexe tout en pensant qu'elle pourrait continuer pendant des heures tellement ça lui était agréable. Jiraiya après quelques longues minutes de ce traitement divin sentit qu'il était proche de l'orgasme :  
-Sakura…attention je vais…euh…  
Il voulait la prévenir pour qu'elle se retire mais Sakura redoubla d'ardeur, elle savait qu'il serait cruel de retirer au moment fatidique cette splendide verge de la chaleur de sa bouche et elle savait combien les hommes devenaient fou en voyant une femme se délecter de leur semence, ainsi elle fit comprendre au vieux Sanin qu'il pouvait venir dans sa bouche. Elle tourmenta encore quelques secondes son gland de sa langue délicieuse et n'y tenant plus Jiraiya explosa alors dans la bouche de Sakura, jamais il n'avait connu de jouissance aussi puissante et il lui semblait que le sperme n'en finissait pas de couler dans la chaleur que lui offrait la bouche de Sakura. Elle se régalait de sa semence et commença à lécher son sexe pour ne perdre aucune goute de ce nectar délicieux, le vieux Sanin avait du mal à formuler des pensées cohérente, non seulement la jeune Kunoichi venait de lui faire la meilleur fellation de toute sa vie mais de la voir en plus laper son sperme le rendait fou, voir cette jeune beauté léchant son sexe avec envie le ravissait plus que tout et il ne fallut qu'instant pour sa verge se dresse à nouveau fièrement. Il était temps pensait-il de gouter à la chaleur de la chatte au combien délicieuse de la jeune Kunoichi.

A suivre

NB : j'ai écrit cette fic pour m'amuser, elle n'a pas été beta-readé (néolisgisme + anglicisme, quel combo ) donc si il se peut que quelques fautes grossière soient présentes….veuillez m'en excuser. Tout les commentaires sont acceptés mais essayez d'être un minimum constructif même si vous trouvez que c'est de la merde.  
En ce qui concerne la suite, il y en aura une si des gens la réclame, je ne vais pas en écrire une si tout le monde s'en fou et pense que cette fanfic est pire truc qu'ils ont jamais lu .  
Voilà ce sera tout


	2. Chapter 2

**Jiraiya X Sakura – Lemon – PWP - Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !!**

**  
**

La verge de Jiraiya avait regagné toute sa vigueur pendant que Sakura nettoyait les dernières gouttes de sperme qui se trouvaient dessus. Cette fellation l'avait excitée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant et elle sentait sa chatte à nouveau trempée de désir. Elle délivra le sexe du Sanin de la chaleur de sa bouche et d'une voix plaintive lui dit :   
-Jiraiya, prend-moi maintenant, je veux te sentir un moi.  
Le vieux Sanin ne demandait pas mieux que de se glisser dans la chate de la jeune Kunoichi mais il avait envie de faire patienter un peu sa jeune amante pour la taquiner. Enfonçant deux doigt dans le vagin humide de Sakura puis le portant à la bouche de cette dernière afin qu'elle goute à son excitation Jiraiya lui souffla d'un air joueur :   
-Tu crois vraiment que tu le mérite ? As-tu été sage aujourd'hui ?  
Sakura n'y tenais plus, elle était surexcité et avait besoin de le sentir en elle. Elle eut alors une idée pour mettre fin au petit jeu de Jiraiya, elle et se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes sur le sur le lit tout en cabrant bien ses fesses sous le regard de Jiraiya.  
Le vieux Sanin eut alors du mal à maitriser son envie de se plonger dans le vagin brulant de Sakura qui s'était mise en levrette pour le faire céder. Luttant de toutes ses forces Jiraiya décida de la tourmenter encore peu et se mit à caresser les lèvres de son sexe à l'aide de son gland. La chatte de Sakura dégoulinait de cyprine qui lubrifiait le pénis du Sanin et dont les effluves le rendait littéralement fou. Sakura qui n'en pouvait plus du jeu sadique de son amant cherchait à reculer pour que Jiraiya s'enfonce en elle.

Devant le spectacle de la jeune femme sur laquelle toute la population masculine fantasmait et qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'il la prenne, le Sanin décida qu'il était temps de profiter sa chance, combien d'hommes devait rêver de voir Sakura Haruno dégoulinante de cyprine et de la prendre en levrette…et parmi tout ceux là, lui étant sur le point de le faire.  
Il commença à enfoncer son gland turgescent dans le vagin de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un râle de plaisir en même temps que lui puis il s'enfonça doucement dans le fourreau humide. Il sentait les parois de la chatte de Sakura qui le serait délicieusement, dieu qu'elle était serré pensa-t-il. Sakura sentait sa chatte étirée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été et ressentait une sorte de plénitude qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, c'était comme si on la prenait réellement pour la première fois, elle sentait qu'il la remplissait totalement. Le vieux Sanin débuta alors un premier va et vient qu'il lui arracha autant qu'a Sakura des râles de satisfaction, tout deux abasourdit par l'intense plaisir, ils perdirent le sens de la contenance :  
-Sakura ma chérie ce que tu es étroite, tu es si bonne…ah…aaaaaahhh  
-Aah….aaaaah, Jiraiya je n'ai jamais pris une comme la tienne c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi remplit….aaaaaahhh..  
Le Sanin commença alors de longs va et bien dans la chatte de la jeune fille, qui commençait à s'accommoder à sa verge, Sakura était ivre de plaisir et après quelques minutes de ce traitement sentit un orgasme fulgurant arrivée, Jiraiya la sentent proche du point de non retour accentua les mouvements de sa verge qui faisait ahaner la jeune kunoichi de la plus belle des manières et soudain les parois de sa chatte se contractèrent autour du pénis du vieux Sanin et Sakura partit alors dans l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'elle n'est jamais eut.

Jiraiya pendant ce temps- là continuait à pénétrer la jeune femme toujours prit dans la secousse de son orgasme et redoubla même ses ardeurs. Sakura eut alors à peine le temps de redescendre sur Terre que déjà elle était à nouveau prise par le plaisir de sentir la verge de Jiraiya au plus profond d'elle.Le vieux Sanin lâchait des râles de pure jouissance, jamais il n'avait ressentit un plaisir pareil, il n'en revenait d'être en train de prendre en levrette cette jeune beauté de 17 ans qui de surcroit était la protégé de Tsunade….mais plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis plonger sa verge encore et encore dans la chatte si accueillante de la jeune fille, après ça il pourrait bien mourir en paix pensait-il. Sakura gémissait de plus belle sous les assauts du sexe du vieux Sanin et à nouveau ivre de plaisir se laissa aller :  
-Jiraiya, vas y …aaahhh….plus fort….aaaaahhhh….que c'est bon.  
Les cris de plaisir de Sakura était une douce mélodie et pour lui et de la voir ainsi à quatre patte, sa verge au fond de sa chatte lui réclamant d'accélérer ses mouvement commença être de trop pour Jiraiya qui se sentait au bord de la jouissance. Tout en restant enfoncé au plus profond d'elle il la fit s'allongé en restant derrière la prenant en étant de côté, il attrapa alors son sein droit et se mit à le téter délicatement. Lui donnant alors de vigoureux va et vient le Sannin lui dit alors :  
-Sakura ma chérie, jouie pour moi, jouie avec moi.

Puis il reprit son sein en bouche, submergée par le plaisir la jeune fille sentait un autre orgasme arrivé et après une dernière pénétration de la verge de Jiraiya au plus profond d'elle, elle sentit sa chatte se contractée tout autour de pénis du Sanin, Sakura sentit un orgasme fulgurant l'emportée tandis que Jiraiya la verge délicieusement serré par les muscles du vagin de sa jeune amante éjacula au plus profond d'elle dans un orgasme délirant. Sakura sentit alors son sperme chaud au fond de son ventre ce qui l'amena un autre vague de plaisir intense. Jiraiya resta ainsi la verge dans sa jeune chatte, épuisé tout comme elle par son orgasme. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent alors langoureusement d'un baiser qui valait cent fois tout ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire après une telle jouissance. Jiraiya installa ensuite Sakura sur le dos et tout en lui caressant le front lui souffla tendrement :  
-Repose toi un peu ma chérie.  
Le Sanin s'allongea alors à côté d'elle prenant un de ses seins en bouche tout en la serrant dans les bras, avant d'imiter sa jeune amante de s'assoupir en tétant son sein.  
Après un peu de repos, la suite de la nuit risquait d'être encore bien agitée…

_A suivre ?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

J'espère que avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.  
Ce n'est toujours pas beta-readé donc veuillez m'excuser si quelques grossières (voir beaucoup) fautes subsistent.  
Tout les commentaires sont acceptés mais essayez juste d'élaborer un peu que ce soit une critique ou non


	3. Chapter 3

**Jiraiya X Sakura – Lemon – PWP - Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !!**

* * *

  
Sakura exténuée était assoupi depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle regardait Jiraiya qui dormait paisiblement avec sein droit qu'il avait toujours en bouche et qu'il tétait affectueusement dans son sommeil. Sakura se mit alors à repenser à ce qu'elle venait de faire avec le Sanin et instantanément elle se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle avait avalé du sperme ou qu'elle s'était fait prendre en levrette mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en avait prit l'iniative et que ce n'était surtout pas que pour le plaisir un tantinet misogyne de son partenaire. Kai le médecin qui l'avait depucelé n'était pas un mauvais amant et il ne lui avait jamais refusé une caresse buccale (Sakura avait cependant comprit pourquoi lorsque Kai lui avait fait gouté sa cyprine...elle même se trouva alors un gout délicieux) mais le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi bon avant aujourd'hui avec Jiraiya.

La première fellation qu'elle avait faite était une rétribution d'un cunni que Kai venait lui faire, ça avait été également la première fois qu'elle gouta du sperme vu que Kai qui n'en revenait pas de sa chance de faire sucer par la jeune beauté dont tout Konoha rêvait n'avait pas pu se retenir du plaisir de venir dans sa bouche, voyant le bonheur de ce dernier elle avala, le gout ne lui déplaisait pas et Kai en avait envie. La première qu'elle s'était fait pénétrer cela avait également été en levrette car Kai n'avait pas non plus pu se priver de se plaisir un brin macho, comme il était plus expérimenté Sakura l'avait laissé faire à sa guise, cela avait d'ailleurs plutôt bon pour une première fois. Mais en comparant ses précédentes expériences avec celle de cette nuit Sakura eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement connu le véritable plaisir avant cela. Lorsqu'elle avait sucé Jiraiya ça n'avait pas été uniquement pour son plaisir à lui, elle s'était enivré de la douceur de son pénis qu'elle sentait vibré dans sa bouche, elle s'était régalée de sa semence qu'il lui avait paru pure ambroisie, quand le Sanin l'avait prise elle s'était sentit replie, complète pour la première de sa vie.

Sortant de ses pensées Sakura se sentit de nouveau trempé et la vue du sexe de Jiraiya encore luisant sperme et de cyprine mêlés ne faisait que faire augmenter la chaleur au fond de son ventre. Elle alors de l'idée de réveiller le Sanin de la plus douce des façons, elle retira délicatement son sein de la bouche de Jiraiya en veillant à ne pas troubler son sommeil et avec la grâce d'une féline se glissa vers son entre-jambe. Elle prit délicatement la verge du Sanin dans sa bouche, la caressant de langue avec envie. Elle se délectait du mélange de sperme et de cyprine restant, aucune sucrerie au monde ne pouvait rivaliser avec cela pensa-elle. Sous l'effet de la merveilleuse caresse le sexe du Sanin se gonfla et ne tarda à retrouver tout sa vigueur ce qui sortit Jiraiya de son sommeil. A peine réveillé il était prit par le plaisir que lui prodiguait Sakura et il n'arrivait pas à formuler des propos cohérents juste des râles de plaisir du fait d'être dans la bouche humide et chaude de la jeune Kunoichi.

D'un coup Sakura arrêta de le sucer, Jiraiya voulu protester mais à peine commençait-il a ouvrir la bouche qu'il vit sa jeune amante se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à retrouver la chaleur de sa chatte, il sentait seulement son gland effleurer la vulve de la jeune Kunoichi. Le Sanin ne tarda pas à devenir fou devant cette douce torture, il voulait s'enfoncer dans la chatte si accueillante de Sakura mais elle le plaquait sur lit à l'aide sa force surhumaine, maudite soit Tsunade de lui avoir transmit cela pensait-il.   
-Alors Jiraiya quel effet cela fait de se retrouver prit à son propre piège.   
Dit Sakura d'une voix suave et sexy.  
-Je t'en supplie Sakura, s'il te plait.  
Ravie d'entendre le vieux Sanin la supplier elle décida de mettre fin à ses tourments et s'empala d'un coup sec sur sa verge ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tout deux littéralement crier de plaisir. Sakura commença alors à bouger son bassin de haut en bas et chaque pénétration la faisait se tordre de plaisir.   
-Jiraiya….aaaaahhhh…..c'est si bon de te sentir en moi…..aaaahhh  
Le vieux Sanin lui aussi ivre de plaisir maugréa pour toute réponse :   
-Sakura, ta chatte est si bonne ma chérie.  
La jeune Kunoichi chevauchait de plus belle la verge brulante du vieux Sanin tout en faisant jouer les muscles de son vagin du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Jiraiya était en pleine extase, le spectacle de cette jeune beauté de 17 ans en train de s'empalée sur son sexe en ronronnant de plaisir était d'une beauté bien au-delà de ce que de simples mots peuvent décrire.

Les râles de plaisir de Sakura se firent de plus en plus intenses et elle sentait son orgasme tout proche, Jiraiya releva alors son torse pour être assis sur le lit plutôt qu'allonger, tout en restant dans le fourreau brûlant de la chatte de sa jeune amante. De ses mains expertes il lui caressa les seins et lui souffla tendrement dans le creux de l'oreille :  
-Je veux te voir jouir ma chérie.  
Il embrassa alors langoureusement Sakura qui s'empala une dernière fois sur sa verge avant d'hurler de plaisir prit par la violence de son orgasme, les contractions de sa vagin vinrent alors à bout du vieux Sanin qui se sentit venir à nouveau puissamment en elle…si Tsunade savait que pour la deuxième fois de la soirée il avait éjaculé dans la chatte de sa jeune protégée, il était assurément un homme mort mais importait le risque face à ce plaisir divin.

Sakura s'effondra sur le torse du Sanin alors que son sexe était toujours en elle et elle sentait la chaleur de son sperme au fond de son ventre, de restée ainsi la plongeait dans une profonde satisfaction. Jiraiya l'embrassa tendrement puis se retira d'elle, elle voulut protester mais en le voyant se mouvoir vers son entrecuisse et glisser deux de ses doigts dans sa chatte, elle resta muette.  
Le vieux Sanin avait encore de l'énergie et une nouvelle idée en tête à propos de sa jeune Kunoichi…. ;)

_A suivre._

* * *

  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.  
A nouveau je tiens à m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes/grammaire qui subsistent surement.  
Au passage je tenais à dire que cette fanfic à déjà plus de 400 hits pour seulement 4 commentaires, vu qu'apparemment cette fic à quand même pas mal de lecteur(ice)s ce serait sympa de laisser des commentaires, vous pouvez aussi éventuellement proposez d'autres pairing que Jiraiya X Sakura 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jiraiya X Sakura – Lemon – PWP - Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !!**

* * *

Alors que Jiraiya allait s'installer entre ses cuisses, Sakura le stoppa et lui dit d'une sexy au possible :   
- Retourne t'allonger, moi aussi je veux jouer.  
Jiraiya décida alors d'obtempérer :  
-Ma parole, tu es vraiment insatiable Sakura.  
-Je pourrais passer des heures à sucer ta splendide verge…et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton sperme est si délicieux. Mais si tu n'aimes pas je peux essayer de me retenir  
Rien que d'entendre ces paroles suffisaient à Jiraiya pour vouloir se retrouver au plus vite dans la chaleur de la bouche de sa jeune amante qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Il installa alors Sakura en 69 et sans attendre cette dernière commença à lécher son sexe, se délectant des restes de sa semence mêlée à sa propre cyprine, c'était décidemment divin pensait-elle.  
- Ahhhh….que c'est bon….vas-y suce-moi bien….aaahhh comme ça ma chérie.  
Le vieux Sannin tout d'abord hébété par le plaisir de la délicieuse fellation que lui prodiguait Sakura retrouva ses esprits et entreprit de mettre en œuvre sa dernière idée.

La jolie chatte de la jeune Kunoichi n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, elle sentait son souffle et attendait manifestement un peu d'attention. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du Sanin l'a caressé ce n'était pas de sa chatte dont il s'occupait mais de son petit trou.  
La jeune fille fut d'abord surprise car c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait pareille caresse mais c'était loin d'être désagréable…au contraire. Jiraiya titillait avec entrain son anus et y enfonçait délicatement sa langue pour que Sakura se détende, au vu des gémissements étouffés de sa jeune amante qui continuait de le sucer elle appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait, le Sanin décida donc de passer à l'étape suivante.  
Tout en continuant sa tendre caresse, il enfila son index et son majeur dans le vagin trempé et encore plein de sperme de la jeune fille, cela eut pour effet de la faire ronronner de plaisir ce qui ravissait le Sanin ; une fois ses doigts bien lubrifiés par la jolie chatte de Sakura il les retira et approcha son index du petit trou de sa jeune amante. Lentement Jiraiya commença à enfoncer son index dans l'anus de Sakura, entre la salive et la lubrification donné par la cyprine et le sperme à son doigt il n'eut aucun mal à la pénétrer.  
La jeune Kunoichi au vu de ses gémissements appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait, après quelques va-et-vient de son index Jiraiya décida de recommencer l'opération à l'aide de son majeur pour détendre un peu plus la jeune fille. A nouveau il pu la pénétrer sans difficulté, la lubrification et et ses précédentes caresses ayant déjà bien assoupli l'anus de Sakura. Elle continuait de sucer Jiraiya avidement tout en appréciant cette nouvelle sensation que lui faisait découvrir le Sanin et qui lui faisait un bien fou.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement le vieux Sanin décida qu'il avait suffisamment préparé Sakura et n'en pouvait déjà plus à l'idée de sodomiser cette jeune nymphe, surtout en sachant qu'il serait le premier à avoir ce privilège. Jiraiya se retira alors dans le bouche au combien délicieuse de la jeune Kunoichi et l'a fit s'allonger à côté de lui. Sakura qui voiyait ou il voulait en venir dit alors un peu inquiète :   
-Jiraiya….je…euh…je n'ai jamais encore….  
-Je sais ma chérie mais tu fais confiance non ?  
-Oui bien sur mon amour.  
-Je suis désolé ça risque d'être un peu douloureux au début, le temps que tu te détente un peu mais je te promets que ça sera bon.  
-J'ai confiance en toi Jiraiya.  
Allongés derrière sa jeune amante, le vieux Sannin qui venait d'obtenir son accord l'embrassa langoureusement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un duel acharnée et lentement commença enfoncer son gland turgescent dans l'anus de Sakura. Sa verge étant nettement plus imposante que ses doigt malgré la lubrification il fut obligé de forcer un peu rentrer son gland ce qui arracha une petite grimace à la jeune fille.  
-Désolé ma chérie, le plus gros est passé il ne me reste plus qu'a poussé maintenant si tu es prête.  
-Tu peux y aller mon amour.  
Jiraiya lentement pénétra alors l'anus de la jeune fille tout en stimulant son clitoris pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur. Sakura grimaçait à mesure qu'elle sentait le Sanin s'enfoncer en elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait sodomiser et l'organe de Jiraiya était vraiment imposant. Le Sanin essayait de la laisser s'acclimater un peu en faisait de très lent mouvement pour assouplir son anus, mais il commençait à avoir du mal à se contrôler temps la sensation de l'anus de de Sakura lui pinçant délicieusement la verge associé à l'idée de sodomiser cette jeune sylphide en en ayant la primeur le plongeait dans une extase ahurissante.

Après quelques minutes Sakura était enfin détendu et la va-et-vient du Sanin commencèrent à ne plus lui arracher des grimaces de légères douleur mais bien de pur plaisir et elle encouragea Jiraiya à la pénétrer avec plus de vigueur. Le vieux Sanin ne se fit pas prier et ses mouvements en elle se firent plus impétueux. Jiraiya n'en revenait décidemment pas de sa chance après tout ce qui s'était déjà passé cette nuit, il était en train de sodomiser la jeune beauté de Konoha la plus convoité, ce pauvre Naruto qui crevait désir pour elle….si il savait à quel point plonger sa verge dans ce si jolie petit cul et cette chatte si chaude et accueillante était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans fantasme le plus fous…et lui il avait pu gouter à cela, dieu que la vie était belle.  
Jiraiya sodomisait maintenant Sakura avec ardeur et ses gémissements l'enchantait :  
-Ohhhh ouii, vas-y comme ça pour mon amour….aaahhh que c'est bon.  
Le vieux Sanin se sentit bientôt au bord de la jouissance, d'une main experte il titilla le clitoris de la jeune fille et après encore deux ou trois pénétrations profond il l'a sentit se contracté et partir dans un orgasme d'une fulgurance incroyable que lui-même se sentit éjaculer puissamment, profondément enfoncé dans la cul de sa jeune déesse. Cet orgasme simultané leur arracha à tout des râles de plaisir pour finir par laissé pantelant et sans la moindre force.

Ainsi ils s'assoupirent de nouveau, non sans que Jiraiya ait à nouveau prit un de ses seins en bouche.

* * *

**J'espère que avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.  
Ce n'est toujours pas beta-readé donc veuillez m'excuser si quelques grossières (voir beaucoup) fautes subsistent.**


End file.
